


White World

by shinytaro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytaro/pseuds/shinytaro
Summary: Tsukasa wanted to facepalm, or yelling or telling Leo for a million time that he had to take care of his belongings more careful, this was the reason why he always lost his bag and money and pen and everything, but he's a person with manners and common senses, not like somebody.or a short leokasa winter fic and tsukasa just being awkward a little at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay i don't know why i wrote this and it's probably bad but i want to write something enstars related in lunar new year and again it's probably bad and tons of grammar errors but i hope you guys enjoy this.

The first thing Leo saw upon opening his eyes was the color white.

He didn't have the slightest memory about how he got here - lying on the ground with a pen in his head, staring at the snowy sky - Or maybe he did, but he was too focus on his new masterpiece to notice what was happening around him again.

His masterpiece.

The words seem to ring some kind of alarm inside the boy. That's right. His new song. His masterpiece. The one he took too much time to write. It was here, it was here a moment ago. It was here with him. But then it's gone. It's gone. And he couldn't remember where he put it.

Wait, he did remember.

Leo was about to scream in frustration when he finally recalled something, and then immediately knelt down to look for it.

.

"Leader, what are you doing here??"

A small figure approached him when he was searching through the snowy ground, red-haired and purple scarf stood out in the white scenery that didn't took him lots of time to remember who it was.

But he didn't answer.

"Leader! Can't you listen to me for just once? What are you doing??"

The boy seemed upset as he always does, but it did made Leo stopped and looked up for a moment.

"It's gone."

"What?"

Tsukasa titled his head and frowned at his leader's words, unsure what the other was talking about.

"My masterpiece! It was here, a moment ago, but then it's gone!! It was buried Suo, and I have to look for it! It's probably lonely at this moment, I have to get to it!"

The answer just made the first year even more confused. He was about to ask again but Leo had start again, finger dug into the ground that was covered in snow and started to dug through it.

Oh.

"... You were writing on the ground? I gave you a notebook earlier, Leader. Why didn't you use that!?"

"I lost it. Somewhere. Don't remember."

Tsukasa wanted to facepalm, or yelling or telling Leo for a million times that he had to take care of his belongings more careful, this was the reason why he always lost his bag and money and pen and everything, but he's a person with manners and common senses, not like _somebody_.

"I get it, but you don't think you can search for it in this weather, do you? It's snowing, and you'll freeze to death before you can even reach the ground."

Tsukasa sighed, then knelt down so his head is on the same level at Leo, who still scratching the snow like it's nothing.

"Leader, please listen to me. I, I'll help you when it stops, okay? It's not like it can go somewhere, and you'll catch a cold if you keep doing this."

He stopped for a bit, then continued.

"I... no, the song probably doesn't want that. It want you to be healthy so you could write more beautiful things, see? It'll wait for you here, I promised."

 Leo looked up, and that's a good sign. Tsukasa took off his scarf and put it around the older boy's neck, then warped his hands around the other's fingers and brought it to his chest. They're cold, like ice cream just taken out of the fridge.

"We need to warm you up okay? Especially your hands... Let's go inside, Leader."

The boy sighed again and looked at Leo, but jolted a bit seeing the other was staring at him. There was a strange expression in his emerald eyes. Confusion? Mischievous? Tsukasa wasn't really sure, but then Leo laughed.

It wasn't the usual annoying and arrogant laugh that Tsukasa heard everyday, but it was something new. He wasn't sure what was new about it either, although before he could think about it, Leo's fingers were also warped around his hands. Gentle. Strangely gentle.

"Thank you, Suo. I love you. You are the best!"

It was the sentence that he heard everyday, and also complained about it everyday, but this time it sounded like something different.

Or maybe it's just the cold doing something to his mind.

"W-Whatever, let's go in."

Maybe it's really something to do with the cold weather, cause he suddenly think his leader look kind of cute.

Whatever.


End file.
